Fushigiboshi no Futagohime
Shogakukan Chuang Yi | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Ciao | first = April 2005 | last = January 2006 | volumes = 2 | volume_list = }} Hal Film Maker | network = TV Tokyo China Central Television TVB Yoyo TV, Toei Animation Italia 1 QTV 11 | first = April 2, 2005 | last = March 25, 2006 | episodes = 51 | episode_list = List of Fushigiboshi no Futagohime episodes }} Hal Film Maker | network = TV Tokyo China Central Television TVB Yoyo TV, Toei Animation Italia 1 QTV 11 | first = April 1, 2006 | last = March 31, 2007 | episodes = 52 | episode_list = List of Fushigiboshi no Futagohime Gyu! episodes }} is a magical girl series by Mayuki Anan (manga) and Rika Nakase (anime). It was originally conceived by Birthday in 2003. The concept was taken by Nihon Ad Systems and TV Tokyo and was reproduced into a full-length series in 2005. Following the success of the series, a sequel titled Fushigiboshi no Futagohime Gyu! premiered in 2006 until 2007. Plot Futago Hime Seven royal families reign over each of the seven kingdoms, prospering inside the planet for many years. Ohisama no Megumi (the sun's blessing) is beginning to die, and it has been forecast that it will disappear in one year. If it disappears, all of the planet will be covered in darkness. Twin princesses Fine and Rein receive a secret mission from Princess Grace to investigate the reason for the star's decline. Using the power of the Prominence, they hope to rescue the Ohisama no Megumi. An evil chancellor from the moon kingdom named Roman steals the Prominence for his own purposes. After he unleashes the ultimate enemy, evil begins to spread. The evil power possesses Prince Bright by Boomo. Under evil power, he attempts to rule the entire Fushigi-boshi. Fine and Rein, along with others, try to investigate and defeat the powers of evil that possessed Bright. Futago Hime Gyu! Fine and Rein, along with other princesses, leave Fushigi-boshi to attend the Royal Wonder Academy of Education. This prestigious institution is the school where Princes and Princesses from all of the planets come to receive their certification to become Kings and Queens. Upon arrival at the school, Fine and Rein's unprincess-like actions cause them to violate school regulations and lose points. During the orientation of first year students, the vice-principal presents a legendary bell that will only ring when a certain person touches it. If the bell rings, the person is classified to be the "Universal Princess". No princess had ever rung the bell before. But Fine and Rein rang it, and they transformed. Strange situations have also been occurring in school. A dark entity comes out and forces everyone to become depressed. When someone resists, the dark entity sends monsters that cause extensive damage. One of the first people to become possessed under this entity was Toma, the new president of the student advisory. Characters Media Manga A manga adaptation of the series drawn by Mayuki Anan began serialization in the April 2005 issue of Ciao during the first series' run. The manga lasted for 11 chapters and were eventually bound into tankouban under the "Ciao Comics" label. The first volume was released on November 29, 2005, and the second on March 3, 2006. The manga was licensed for regional releases in Taiwan by Lovely Comics and Singapore by Chuang Yi. Anime Fushigiboshi no futagohime Games DS Reception References External links * Fushigiboshi no Futagohime - Official website: Fushigiboshi no Futagohime * [http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/futagohime/ Official Fushigiboshi no Futagohime site] - TV Tokyo's website * Fushigiboshi no Futagohime Gyu! - Official website: Fushigiboshi no Futagohime Gyu! * * Category:Manga series Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Shōjo manga Category:Anime series Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Fictional princesses Category:Magical girl anime and manga ko:신비한 별의 쌍둥이 공주 it:Twin Princess - Principesse gemelle ja:ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫 tl:Fushigiboshi no Futagohime zh:不可思議星球的雙胞胎公主